


Jane's Death

by AsterRoc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Death in question is in the title, Gen, Major character death is only b/c of an immortal character, Or Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The funerary crowds have left long ago, the Warriors Three going with the rest, knowing he needs his space. Sif stands by his side for hours as he holds vigil over the freshly turned earth, no headstone yet as it is not done being carved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane's Death

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted to Tumblr](http://zandperl.tumblr.com/post/97996896387/janes-death-drabble-except) a year and a day ago, but I wanted to put it here. Eventually I want to build a longer work around this scene, but that may never happen, who knows. 
> 
> Posted to Tumblr 9/20/14, actually posted to AO3 9/21/15 but backdated to the Tumblr date.

The funerary crowds have left long ago, the Warriors Three going with the rest, knowing he needs his space. Sif stands by his side for hours as he holds vigil over the freshly turned earth, no headstone yet as it is not done being carved. She remains beside him even when he deliberately makes it rain on them both. It is only when he finally looks up at her and softly says, “Please leave me,” that she finally does so, but only after clapping an arm to his shoulder. 

When even Sif has gone, without looking up he says, “You can come out now, brother.” 

The lithe form steps out from behind a tree, skin pale, hair and clothing dark. He cares not whether the Midgardian black suit of mourning is real or an illusion. There is nothing left in the Nine Realms for which he cares. The last most important thing is gone, and he cannot even be reunited with her in Valhalla, for as much as she was valiant and brave in her own way, she was no warrior. And if he follows her to Helheim instead, well those souls who end up there reunite only in sorrow. 

No, she is forever lost to him, and endless empty days stretch out before him. Just as his brother had predicted, she was snatched away from him in but a heartbeat. 

“I have a good seat,” Loki says in his quiet voice. 

He remains silent, staring at the wet earth beneath which her body lies. 

“From which to watch Asgard burn,” Loki offers. “And Midgard too, and the rest of the Nine Realms.” 

Again he says nothing. 

“There is space for you beside me, brother.” 

He still does not look up as he finally speaks. “She would not want that.” 

“So? She did not want the apple either.” 

At this, he raises his reddened eyes from the fresh grave to Loki: his erstwhile brother; his sometime enemy; his once ally. Loki’s face is smooth and cold, and – like his own – so near to ageless that even he cannot see the passage of time on the face he knows so well, cannot make out any wrinkles other than of stress or fatigue. 

He thinks of first meeting her in Puente Antiguo, of how she had then looked as young as himself, of how he had realized that her life and that of the other mortals were worth so much precisely because of their transience. 

He thinks of how he was willing to give up his life for her. He thinks of how she was not willing to give up her death for him. 

He thinks of how Loki wantonly destroyed the entire town. He thinks of all the mortal lives Loki claimed in SHIELD’s dark energy research station, and then of how he continued on to level half of a major city. 

His brother, the God of Mischief, God of Chaos, did all this. And always he, Thor, was the tempering agent holding his brother in check, avenging his brother’s ravages. 

“Just say the word,” Loki says, an eager light beginning to shine in his eyes, “and we will start Ragnarok. Together, instead of against each other as we have been before. Together in this cycle, and for all cycles to come.” Loki holds out an open hand towards him, waiting for him to take it. 

He turns from his brother, and walks around to the head of her grave. After standing there for a moment, he releases the hammer from his belt. Behind his back, Loki flinches, a faint glow surrounding his hands as he readies a defense. However, the hammer is instead lowered towards the fresh-turned earth, and gently, reverently, he places it in the place where her headstone should go. A bright flash of lightning splits the sky as he releases the shaft, the crack of thunder following hard on its heels. 

She helped him to become worthy to wield it, and now she is gone. 

He turns to face his brother once more. Another flash momentarily blinds Loki, and when the Jotunn brother can see again a crooked grin splits the Aesir brother’s face. 

“Hm.” Thor pauses, smile widening. “When do we start?”


End file.
